one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanic VS Coldsteel the Hedgeheg
Sanic VS Coldsteel the Hedgeheg is the 7th battle of the 3rd season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Sanic and Coldsteel, from the dark depths of the internet. Description The Sonic fandom's "greatest" creations duke it out! Will the MLG Hegeheg noscope Coldsteel, or will Sanic's death be nothing personnel? Battle Coldsteel's house, 12:00 midnight Coldsteel sat on his couch like a badass, playing CoD and listening to 9 Inch Nails. He laughed as he noscoped another player, then insulted his victim for all to hear. "heh....what a wimp. Loser." That player, however, happened to be Sanic. "fite me 1v1 irl m8" replied the poorly drawn Hedgehog. Sanic suddenly crashed through Coldsteel's wall, putting up his fists. "you wanna die, kid?" asked Coldsteel. FIGHT! 60 Sanic rapidly threw sixteen Dorito shurikens at Coldsteel, but the purple hedgeheg dodged all of them. Coldsteel curled into a ball and spin-dashed Sanic, but the MLG pro used his own spin dash and smashed into Coldsteel, knocking them out of their ball forms. Coldsteel kicked Sanic, his jinco-jean wearing legs smashing into Sanic's simplistic body. Sanic crashed through the wall. 50 Coldsteel summoned his motorcycle and rode it, driving towards Sanic, but Sanic called an F5 tornado, blowing Coldsteel and his bike all the way to the peak of a nearby mountain. Sanic used his amazing speed to transport himself to the mountain, and as the approaching figure of Coldsteel came into sight, Sanic stuck 10 Dorito shurikens into his body. 40 Coldsteel spin-dashed, grinding the doritos into dust, and striking Sanic. Coldsteel then pulled out a pair of pistols and fired off multiple shots, but Sanic went extremely fast, before the bullets had gone 1 inch from the guns he had tacked Coldsteel through the mountain. The whole mountain collapsed, burying the two combatants, but a mere mountain collapsing couldn't stop either of them. Sanic and Coldsteel both broke out of the rubble and ran towards each other, 30 It had turned into a hand-to-hand combat fight, but Coldsteel was the more experienced combatant, as he was the best fighter in the Sonic Fighting Academy. Sanic's predictable punches were easily dodged by Coldsteel. A single kick to the chest stunned Sanic long enough for Coldsteel to hit Sanic with a haymaker, and a flurry of fists. Just then, as the two were fighting, a dark presence rose. A blue hedgehog, with red eyes of pure malice. He looked like the stuff of nightmares. Swinging his claws, he caused hyper-realistic blood poured from Sanic and Coldsteel. Sonic.EXE had arrived. 20 "Prepare to die...........I am the god of this world!" yelled the evil hedgehog. Sonic.EXE roared and charged, but two doritos stabbed his shoulder, and multiple bullets from a machine-gun went through his head. Sanic and Coldsteel double-teamed Sonic.EXE, Sanic using a light-speed spin dash to bisect Sonic.EXE, and Coldsteel finishing the job with a Chaos Blast. As Sonic.EXE's ashes fell, the two who had been attacking him resumed their fight. The hedgehogs turned into their Super Forms, and charged at each other. 10 Super Sanic and Super Coldsteel hit each other multiple times at amazing speeds. Sanic was being overpowered, Coldsteel's pure power being too much. A spin dash by Coldsteel sent Sanic down to earth, the force behind the blow creating a Grand Canyon sized crack in the ground. It wasn't over, though. A rainbow glow came out of Sanic's body, and a pair of sunglasses and a cap that had the words "OBEY" on it appeared. Sanic had gone MLG. He flew towards Coldsteel, determined to end it. "really, is that it?" asked Coldsteel. "this is my true power". Coldsteel and Sanic both accelerated towards each other at full speed. The clash sent both of them in opposite directions, and the hedgehogs readied their final attacks: Coldsteel creating a spear of darkness that looked strong enough to tear planets in half, Sanic grabbing a sniper rifle that glowed with multicolored light. "pssh......nothing personnel, kid." "get gud scrub" Coldsteel began to throw, Sanic's finger moved towards the trigger. And Coldsteel's head was blown off. Sanic had shot first. The glowing words "Sanic ︻デ═一 Coldsteel" shone in the sky momentarily, as the MLG Hedgehog detransformed and teleported back to his house. KO! This melee's winner is..........Sanic! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees